


Границы

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Drama, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Photographer Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Дин просто хотел парочку эротических фотографий любимого человека. Но он невольно переступил личные границы...





	Границы

В Инстаграме Каса цветы, мосты и птицы. Каждый кадр просится в рамку и на стену. Им позавидовал бы даже великий Антон Корбайн. Неудивительно, что «Нейшнл Джиографик» периодически отдает для снимков Каса целые развороты. Однако на жизнь он зарабатывает не этим. Фото природы скорее хобби. В основном Кас работает на модных показах, а также снимает моделей для рекламы в журналах и для тематических календарей.   
  
На одной из таких фотосессий Дин, собственно, и знакомится с Касом. Пока тот расставляет оборудование — сам, без помощи ассистента — Дин за шторкой натягивает джинсы на голое тело. Их сделал какой-то известный дизайнер, но Дин забыл, какой именно. Впрочем, какая разница? Его основная задача — выглядеть сексуально, чтобы продать товар. По-видимому, Кас с этим не согласен — он качает головой, когда Дин принимает самую соблазнительную позу, на которую он только способен, и спрашивает: «Можно?» — прежде чем коснуться его плеч и развернуть так, как нужно. Удивительное дело: впервые за долгое время Дин чувствует себя на съёмках не объектом, а личностью. После, когда Кас убирает камеры в чехлы и складывает штатив, он говорит:  
  
— Я бы не отказался пропустить по стаканчику. Ты со мной?  
  
— Если поможешь донести мою технику до машины, — отвечает Кас.  
  
Они идут в бар «У дороги». Кажется, что это заведение сошло с плакатов фильмов про ковбоев, но бургеры там подают отличные, а Дин не из тех моделей, что сидят на диете из приготовленной на пару куриной грудки и пары листиков салата. Кас откусывает от фирменного бургера Элен Харвелл с котлетой из говядины, картошкой и по-деревенски и чесночным соусом и произносит:  
  
— Это делает меня очень счастливым.  
  
Глядя на то, как от его глаз разбегаются лучики-морщинки и на едва заметную улыбку в уголке рта, Дин понимает: он сделает всё, чтобы они с Касом никогда не расставались.  
  
Неделю спустя они смотрят «Звездные войны» в квартире Дина — старую трилогию, потому что Харрисон Форд — и Кас показывает получившиеся снимки. У Дина невольно перехватывает дыхание: он и не подозревал, что может быть таким… утончённым? С мириадом эмоций во взгляде, с кончиками пальцев, пытающимися удержать мечту. Это не рекламный плакат, это искусство.  
  
— Кас, ты настоящий волшебник, — выдыхает Дин. Восхищение бурлит внутри и ищет выхода в поцелуе, но Кас отодвигается и кладёт ему руку на грудь.  
  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — ровным голосом говорит он. — Ты мне нравишься. А вот при мысли о сексе меня тошнит. И я не горю желанием засунуть язык тебе в глотку.  
  
— Ты всегда такой прямолинейный? — вырывается у Дина.  
  
Кас приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Когда дело касается моей сексуальности или отсутствии таковой — всегда.  
  
Он переезжает к Дину через неделю после этого разговора. Очевидно, что в прошлом ему не везло с партнёрами: его доверие завоевать не так уж и просто. Кас осторожен, иногда ведёт себя так, словно Дин вот-вот его бросит и скажет напоследок что-нибудь обидное, но постепенно он оттаивает, и год спустя Дин может целовать его от макушки до пяток (при условии, что это не очень мокро) и уже не уходит в ванную, чтобы позаботиться о своих нуждах — Кас признаётся, что ему нравится смотреть на Дина в моменты наивысшего наслаждения.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, что у меня нет слов, — шепчет он и краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
  
— Может, тогда достанешь камеру и щёлкнешь меня? — предлагает Дин. — На память.  
  
Кас качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Это слишком личное.  
  
Что странно, потому что он фотографирует обнажённую натуру для журналов. Дин не ревнует: он знает, что мужчины и женщины привлекают Каса в одном-единственном смысле — как объекты искусства. Тем не менее, он долго не может забыть те несколько снимков, что Кас ему показал. На них запечатлена красота человеческого тела и одновременно его уязвимость. Модели открываются Касу не только физически, но и духовно. Дин ловит себя на мысли, что не отказался бы от подобной фотографии с самим Касом. Надо же как-то скрашивать одинокие ночи, когда он ходит по подиуму в Милане, а Кас снимает закаты и рассветы где-то в Доминикане.   
  
Кас, естественно, относится к этой идее без восторга.  
  
— Почему эротическое фото? — спрашивает он и бросает взгляд на стену кухни, украшенную полароидными снимками: Большой каньон на рассвете, осенний лист на асфальте крупным планом и Дин и Кас на берегу одного из озёр в Миннесоте.  
  
— Я знаю, что для тебя это не имеет значения, но ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты привлекателен, — объясняет Дин и не кривит душой: у Каса глаза синие, как небо в безоблачный день, созвездие веснушек на правом боку, а о его длинных пальцах можно слагать поэмы. — Хорошо, что ты находишься по другую сторону объектива, иначе у нас, моделей, появился бы опасный конкурент.  
  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? — серьёзно уточняет Кас.  
  
— Правда.  
  
— Ладно. Но нижнее бельё остаётся на месте.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Свет Кас выставляет мучительно долго. А потом медленно-медленно стягивает футболку с изображением ТАРДИС, и на секунду сердце Дина сжимается от дурного предчувствия. Но он не обращает на это внимание: сбывается его мечта. Кас снимает джинсы. Под ними шёлк и кружева, и Дин невольно облизывает губы. Комплект явно новый, купленный специально для фотосессии. Дин расцеловал бы Каса здесь и сейчас, но камера уже настроена, и он боится разрушить атмосферу.  
  
Щёлк. Кас смотрит в объектив без улыбки. Щёлк. Становится вполоборота. Щёлк. Откидывает голову назад.  
  
Фотографии на самом деле выходят чудесные. Дин не может ими налюбоваться. А парочку особенно удачных снимков берёт с собой в поездки и ночью в номере шикарного пятизвездочного отеля выдыхает имя Каса, прежде чем его выкручивает от острого, невыносимого удовольствия.  
  
Он не сразу понимает: что-то изменилось. Теперь Кас зажмуривается перед поцелуем. Едва уловимо вздрагивает, когда Дин обнимает его за плечи. Находит любой предлог, чтобы выбраться из постели, когда Дин трогает себя. Всё чаще задумывается о чём-то и мрачнеет. Дин не может отделаться от ощущения, что теряет любимого человека. И он понятия не имеет, как это остановить.  
  
Так проходит три недели. Кас молчит и почти каждый день уходит из дома с фотоаппаратом и возвращается с пустой картой памяти. Однажды, дождавшись, когда Кас выйдет за дверь, Дин достаёт из бумажника ту фотографию, где тот смотрит в камеру, и сравнивает её с полароидным снимком на стене кухни. Разница очевидна, и, наверное, Дин был слеп, раз так долго ничего не замечал. У обнажённого Каса мышцы сведены судорогой, а взгляд отрешённый, будто он не здесь, а где-то ещё. Ему неуютно, некомфортно, и это ясно, как божий день. Дин настолько был одержим идеей получить откровенные фотографии своего парня, что совсем забыл о границах. А ведь Кас их очертил ещё в самом начале отношений. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Дин роняет фото на пол. К горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
  
Он идёт в спальню и выгребает из ящика тумбочки оставшиеся снимки. Когда в замке поворачивается ключ, все они уже лежат в металлическом тазике.  
  
— Можно тебя на минутку? — зовёт Дин.  
  
Кас с мокрыми от дождя волосами тяжёлыми шагами подходит к нему, глядит с недоумением. Дин подносит к матовой бумаге зажигалку.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Пока фотографии горят в буквальном смысле слова синим пламенем, Дин крепко прижимает Каса к себе, чувствуя его слёзы и молчаливую благодарность.   
  
Он надеется, что на следующей фотографии они будут вдвоём, полностью одетые и абсолютно счастливые.


End file.
